Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: New Genesis
by Gmaster12
Summary: It's been 8 years since Team 5D's had reunited and now the Signers and their children must defeat an new threat that has come to finish what Z-one had started. Can they save New Domino again or Will this new Evil succeed? Pairings: YuseixAkiza JackxCarly CrowxSherry OcxOc


**Introduction: **This is my first FanFiction that I have publish, Even though 5D's is over I wanted to do my own Next Generation story. This idea has always been stuck in my head for quite sometime. Since there have been many cool Next Gen stories around, I wanted to write my own. So anyways here is the story hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds, I only own this plot and my own characters. And if I did then the series would have continued longer.

* * *

Prelude: A New Beginning and A New Threat

It had been eight years since Neo Domino City had been endangered many times by the Dark Signers and The Yliaster. But all that was put to an end thanks to Yusei Fudo and his fellow signers. Now New Domino has become a safe haven again. Ever since Team 5D's went their separate ways the city has progressed more and had become better than ever.

Yusei Fudo who was now a Top scientist had married his fellow signer Akiza Izinski who is now a doctor, the two had reunited when Akiza came back from Germany after accomplishing her dream. The two had gotten married when Team 5D's had a reunion. Jack who left to become a stronger duelist married Carly and retired from dueling after achieving his goal although he never got to beat Yusei in a rematch duel when he came back to the city. Crow Hogan had married French Duelist Sherry Leblanc when he was competing in the duel circuits had retired and went back working as a security officer in the city after he went to reunite with his comrades. Leo and Luna had moved back to the city, Leo was competing as a pro Turbo Duelist while his twin sister Luna got a job as a school teacher.

After everyone had reunited, Yusei and Akiza gave birth to their first son Ryu who they adored so much Ryu. Jack and Carly gave birth to a son before Ryu was born they named him Jake. The two married couples were happy that they were blessed with their children. No sooner had a new WRGP2 had been announced Team 5D's got out of retirement and entered the new tournament. Even though they had a family to look after and their jobs that didn't stop them from trying to maintain their title. Though they still keep up with their work. After the first half was over No sooner had Akiza had gotten pregnant again with another baby boy which they named Yushida, their little comet. Sherry had gotten pregnant the same day that Akiza was, She and Crow gave birth to a baby boy named Falcon. Everyone celebrated not only winning the first round of the WRGP2 but for the birth of Yushida and Falcon. It felt like the good old days again. Team 5D's was back.

Round 2 of the WRGP2 had came and this time Team 5D's had difficulty dueling a new team called Team Panic who wanted a piece at taking them down. But however Team 5D's had managed to pull another victory with Yusei, Jack and Crow pulling amazing new techniques and skills like never before. There was even another cause for celebration. Leo had been dating a girl named Misagi and got married not to long when Yushida and Falcon were born. Luna was dating Leo's best friend Dexter and the two eventually married. Now all Leo and Luna were thinking was having kids of their own with their loved ones.

Team 5D's final round was in two weeks. The team wanted to be prepared when the day came for the finals, but there was time for vacation as well so they decided to take a break. No sooner had Akiza got pregnant again in a month and Yusei was happy that they were going to have another child. The Team took a ferry on vacation with their families before the final match. For the first time everyone could enjoy themselves without having to worry about saving the world or the WRGP, there was peace and happiness. Good things were happening. Life was beautiful.

That is until a huge storm approached and changed everything.

The cruise ship was coming back to New Domino. The day had finally come when Team 5D's would prepare for their final round in the WRGP2. the sun was just creeping over the horizon as the boat reached its halfway point. But however something was wrong, very very wrong. As a huge and heavy storm approached. A vicious turning of the tides that defied any meteorological explanation and prediction, and it had come and gone before anyone was the wiser. The Team struggled to keep together as big waves hit the ship, Yusei was holding Akiza, Ryu and Yushida tightly while the Fudos were holding on to a pole. Jack kept Carly and his son close so did Crow with Sherry and Hawk, Leo was holding on to Misagi as tight as he could while Byron was holding Luna with a strong grip as not to let her get taken away by the storm.

And then they never expected what would happen next. As a huge tidal wave turned the ship upside down and battered until it was but a hollow shell of its former self. There were rescue crews, coast guard, police, that managed to brave the wreckage. The Team was rescued and was brought on board on a rescue ship, As they were getting themselves gathered something was wrong. Yusei noticed that Ryu was missing Akiza panicked as she tried to look for any sign of her child in the group but sadly Ryu wasn't found. She even noticed that her necklace was missing meaning that it was lost, but she didn't care about that all she wanted was her child to be found. The others tried to search for the young boy even the coast guards, Yusei hold Akiza and Yushida wrapped his arms around his mother trying to comfort her.

As one of the coast guards approached the family his face had a sadden look. As Yusei and Akiza eyes widen as he said four words that shattered everything to pieces.

We couldn't find him. Meaning that their little boy was gone or Dead.

Akiza had let out a horrible wail and covered her face with her hands, the cold searing pain in her chest too much to endure. Yusei held her, desperately trying to make sense of anything, trying to give her comfort before realizing that he was the one reaching out to her. Yushida hugged her mother tightly as tears were falling into his face. Their tears were unending, despite Jack and the others attempts to console their friends, and no one ever saw such a hopeless day.

Two weeks passed. And the finals had come. But Yusei wasn't felling up to it the pain of losing his son never left.

Sherry took his place in the finals as she felt saddened by her friends loss. Crow, Jack and the twins tried to cheer him up but to no avail, Everyone felt sad and heartbroken to see Yusei and Akiza in such pain, a pain they couldn't help get rid of even if they tried. Crow told Yusei to take as much time as he needed, get things back to normal, deal with his loss and not worry about the final round. Yusei didn't want to let his comrades down but they insist that they were going to be fine with the duel. Later Team 5D's had won but even with victory they couldn't help but feel depressed about their two friends.

How could Yusei ever accept that his child was dead because he wasn't strong enough to hold on to him when the boat went upside down. He blamed himself for Ryu's death. But for Akiza she cried almost every night even though she had another child that was due in a month. He couldn't bare to see the love of his life in pain and misery, So he held her and comfort her. He let her cry on her shoulder as he himself cried with her. While Yushida watched sadly to see his parents in such agony peeking at their door. Sometimes he cried himself to sleep, his parents would take turns comforting him letting him cry on top of them. Both Yusei and Akiza didn't want to see their only little boy, their little comet sad because of what happened to his brother.

Early morning, Yusei went to New Domino park and sat in a bench staring at the sunset when he heard two footsteps behind him. He turned to see his wife and younger son, but he turned away sadly not looking at them. He felt that Akiza would blame him or leave him and Yushida wouldn't talk to him again. But he felt small arms being wrapped around his waist and felt something touching his hand. He found no condemnation. As She looked at him with eyes that he hadn't seen in over a year, since all was well and nothing was unsound. She entwined their fingers together and she moved closer as Yusei realized the meaning behind their gesture.

They didn't blame him. They still loved him.

Yusei felt himself break again as he hugged his wife and his son tightly and he kissed his wife's lips until he lost himself in the woman he loved. She loved him, even if Ryu was gone they still had Yushida. Their younger son still had his arms wrapped around his father's waist showing he cared for his father very much. Yusei felt joy all over him as he continued holding his loving family. And it was there that they found the strength to move on, to honor Ryu with the rest of their lives. And so they did, and they once again found happiness in each other. They eventually got together with their friends letting them know that they were no longer saddened anymore, The other were relived and not only that they also did a party celebrating their victory and that their friends were alright.

A month had pass and the Fudo family gave birth to a new member in their family a beautiful baby girl which they named her Asami Fudo. The rest of Team 5D's were happy that their friends were no longer feeling depressed and that they now have a new baby girl. Yusei, Akiza and Yushida were happy to have Asami in their life, but they were sad that Ryu couldn't see his little sister he would have loved her. But They know that their son was in a better place now watching over them. However this was only the beginning of a new life as the world would need the signers again to defend it from a new threat.

* * *

_Somewhere in another Dimension:_

A lone hooded figure stood watching the view of a black ocean, as it was dark as night the sky was gloomy and some clouds that were pitch black covered parts of the sky. The hooded figure was sitting on a big pillar still watching the view, until he turned to see a black portal appearing behind him. Out of the portal come another hooded figure only this time it was a female wearing the exact same hood as the man.

"I see you have arrived." said the man. "I wasn't expecting you to come?"

"Likewise." replied the women. "So you're still sure we can accomplish what Z-one failed to do?"

The man simply kept quite about hearing his name. "I am positive. Besides Z-one was a fool thinking he could change the future and in the end he was defeated." He stood up as he turned back to the view. "New Domino has changed since the Yliaster were defeated, But I intend to make sure that we succeed. Only there are those who stand in our way."

"You mean the Signers?" asked the women.

The man nodded not turning around as he still kept seeing the dark ocean and the sky. "Although The Crimson Dragons power is great, The Signers no longer have their marks." He replied. "So it should be no problem for us to carry out our plan."

He turned towards the woman and walked passed her as he wave his hand to make a black portal appear in front of him. "Even if they get in our way. They still won't be a match for us." he said as he disappeared into the portal. The woman turned her view on the sky as she was observing the clouds.

"I just hope we know what we are doing?" she said as she waved her hand and disappeared in the black vortex.

* * *

Who were these mysterious figures? And what plan do they have?

Note: They were not dark signers.

All this will be answered soon. Like it? Hate it? Please review


End file.
